rangeltoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archiplex Entertainment
Archiplex Entertainment is an American media distribution company founded by Mitchy Beanson in 2016. The company was well-known for distributing works from LDF Enterprises. History In 2016, Beanson founded Archiplex Entertainment Group. Once there, he finds a way to make profit for distributing classic Looney Tunes cartoons from 1935-1943. After the company's downfall where Beanson had been involved in such demographic, he decided he would shut down AEG and he will start his own studio, Mitchy Beanson Enterprises to handle his distribution. He created a sister company named Raincoat Productions in March 2017; this time involving distribution with post-1953 Looney Tunes shorts. Beanson would still distribute the 1935-1943 shorts oftenly. In early 2017, Archiplex Entertainment had announced an English dub of Kukori and Kotkoda with a collaboration with The Gabrielpika (through its dubbing company, GabForeToons) and was expected for release on April 27th, 2017. Despite Beanson acquiring the rights to Rangeltoons, Raincoat Productions and Mitchy Beanson Enterprises got shut down in 2017 and he would revive AEG as simply "Archiplex Entertainment". Beanson then continues to make bigger profit by distributing all LDF properties nationwide. Dark era In February 2018, Beanson never bothered about renovating Archiplex and its satellites and decided that Isaiah Ortiz had taken over the entire company. On February 6, 2018, after delays of the series and few months after Isaiah Ortiz took over the company, Archiplex sold its interests of the English dub rights of Kukori and Kotkoda to The Gabrielpika Animation Studios thus ends its relationship with The Gabrielpika. Shortly after Archiplex Entertainment decided to sell its assets, Beanson announced to shut the project down for good. On the other hand, Archiplex still continued to distribute Kyle and the Gang and other LDF projects after the studio transitioned from a large massive distribution to a smaller, similar space. With only a few options left, Beanson decided to take on the action to keep secure of all the studio's facilities. Beanson has previously announced on April 7th that he'll establish a revival of Seven-Arts, but the plans were eventually cancelled. Archiplex and LDF Enterprises had made a deal to own the whole property of the Kyle and the Gang series on April 9th. The two studios had been announced for absorbency on April 11th; with the date of May 7th taking place. Days have flown by and Level Posey Home Entertainment was announced for entry in the Archiplex Entertainment family, with it being renamed "Cat Patterns Inc." on April 18th. Modern era On May 7th, both Archiplex and LDF Enterprises were merged together and are operated by Top Hat Entertainment. On June 26th, 2018, Beanson had announced that The Beanson Company would be Archiplex's replacement, which in turn is actually now called "Beanson Corporation" after GVisions Affiliates was purchased. In the awakening of Beanson Corporation's Beanson Video company, Archiplex Entertainment was revived once again, this time as an in-name only unit in the Summer of 2018. Gallery Snapshot - 110.png|An old 2017 logo. Category:Industries involved with Kyle and the Gang Category:Top Hat Entertainment companies